


Who came out first?

by RoadFar



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Top!Murphy, bottom!Connor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：来自于删节片段——谁是先出来的？<br/>警告：双胞胎，incest<br/>弃权声明：所有角色都属于原作者、导演、演员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who came out first?

“你笑什么？”Connor看起来气鼓鼓的——Murphy正嬉皮笑脸地瞧着他，视线落在他的两腿之间。  
“我要当哥哥了，”Murphy抽出一只垫在头下面的手在自己的腿间比划，“我的大。”  
“你他妈的开什么玩笑？”Connor走到躺在地板上的Murphy脚跟前，“我的当然比你的大！只不过今天被个疯婆子踢了还被冰敷了一下午——明天就他妈的全好了！”  
他叉开双腿站着，Murphy忍不住用自己的脚背拍Connor的小腿内侧：“但妈妈是今天说的，所以按今天的大小算。”他露出肆无忌惮的笑容，“我赢了，弟弟。”  
“看好你的舌头，混蛋！”Connor扑到了Murphy的身上开始揍他的脸，Murphy举起手臂格开他的拳头，他抬高膝盖打算把Connor从自己身上推下去，但就如所有的不幸一样，他的膝盖精准地命中了Connor的老二。  
Connor惨叫着捂住自己的下半身滚成一团，Murphy爬到他边上掰过他的肩膀：“让我看看，让我看看！”Connor的手臂就像鞭子一样甩在他的脸上，他捂住自己的鼻子拉开Connor的手，Connor的嘴就没停止过骂骂咧咧。  
情况看起来不是很妙，但也没到很糟的地步。Connor的手依然盖着他的老二，他用尽全力把Murphy的头推到背后去：“给我滚远点！”Murphy锲而不舍地挤在他的腰上，Connor费力地向后踹他，他按住Connor的腿说：“你的冰袋呢？”  
“你的脑袋里都塞的什么？”Connor抓起面前的一块碎冰，“这他妈的满地都是！”  
Murphy找了两块比较大的，冰块有些冻手，他着急忙慌地捧在手心里凑到Connor的肚子上，拉开他的手：“乖乖别动……我来帮你。”  
Murphy用手包着冰块按在了Connor的命根子上。  
Connor倒抽一口冷气，膝盖差点就招呼在了他兄弟的脑袋上，他费了好大的劲才让自己克制住了这种冲动，然后他开始拨拉Murphy的手：“哦别，别这样，我的皮会被粘掉——”  
“哦。”Murphy攥着冰块开始缓缓地揉搓，他的手温很高，冰块很快变得光滑而越来越小，化开的水沾湿了他的手和Connor的阴茎。Connor没再说话——Murphy偷瞧了一眼，他的一只手正搁在额头上，闭着眼睛呼吸深重绵长。  
Murphy又找了两块冰块，他揉得更慢了，但冰块还是很快融化，水从Connor的大腿根流过滴落在地面上。Murphy的手指触到了Connor的阴茎，他有些着迷地将湿嗒嗒的手指来回滑过，直到他的兄弟闷哼出声。  
“Murph——？该死的……”Connor抓了抓他的头发——Connor的发色更浅，那些头发因为重力的原因向地面垂倒，他的额头整个露了出来，光洁得简直能反射出倒影。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，很困难地咽了口口水，睁开眼睛搜寻Murphy的身影，在锁定自己的兄弟后他撑起了半个身体：“该死的冰已经化了。”  
Murphy茫然地加重了手中的力道，Connor皱着眉头喊了起来，并毫不犹豫地给了他一拳。Murphy匀出一只手用来揉自己的脸，另一只手依然在Connor的阴茎上滑溜而过，他找了一块半大的冰块贴着Connor的大腿根向下滑动，Connor忍不住弯曲起一条膝盖——他全身都一抽一抽的。  
Murphy很想喝水，他觉得口很干，嘴唇像是要开裂了一般，他很想吞一块冰在嘴里——他确实这么做了，他嘴里含着冰块，然后俯下身去咬住Connor的阴茎。  
Connor的反应剧烈得超乎想象：他像只丢进滚水的活虾一样弹了起来，手指扯住Murphy的耳朵和他的头发把他从自己的下半身拖起来按倒在地，鼻腔里传出急促呼吸时能听到的丝丝声，他用半个肩膀压住了Murphy，双手牢牢揪着他的头像两个钢钉一样将他钉在地板上。  
“看好你的舌头，混蛋。”  
Connor的声音在哆嗦，Murphy躺在下面咧开嘴角吐出舌头：“我还没开始用呢。”他的手指依然在Connor的腿间摩挲，他按着那片就快消融殆尽的冰片摸到了Connor的臀缝里，湿滑的手指找到入口溜了进去。  
“我草，别抠那儿！”Connor抓住Murphy的手腕，失去一半支撑力的身体落在Murphy的身上，Murphy绑在腰间的毛巾很快被蹭落，他半硬的阴茎躺在他的小腹上抵住了Connor的腿。  
“还是我的比较大，哈？”Murphy歪着脖子避开了Connor的拳头——他看起来力不从心，因为他已经没有手能支撑自己的身体了。他的身体和Murphy的身体紧紧贴在一起，能从起伏的胸膛直接感觉到对方的心跳。Connor粗重的喘息就在Murphy的耳边，他的气息又潮又热，Murphy觉得自己脖子上的纹身快要被吹活过来了。  
Connor的股间湿漉漉的，Murphy一手握住了他的阴茎和Connor的，慢慢但用力地搓动。他掌心的茧擦过阴茎表面敏感的皮肤让他一阵战栗——Connor也是，他们几乎同时闭上眼睛，手里的家伙摸起来都大了一圈。  
Connor神色复杂地看了Murphy一眼，他低下头开始胡乱地啃咬Murphy的脸，尖利的牙齿咬破了嘴唇让Murphy疼得皱起了眉头，他伸出舌头推开Connor的牙齿，Connor开始吮吸他的舌头，他深深吸了一口气，咬住Connor的下唇轻轻撕扯。流进嘴里的血滑过味蕾，血腥味在整个口腔内扩散开来，Murphy含糊不清地说：“真他妈的疼。”  
“味道不赖。”Connor抬起头，舌尖舔过Murphy嘴唇上的伤口。他深邃的双眼直直地盯着Murphy，汗水顺着他的额头滑过，隐入眉毛，从眉尾滴落在Murphy的脸上。  
Murphy在身边的地上摸索，他抓到冰块按在Connor的两腿之间，Connor几乎是立刻就闭上眼睛深深吸气，他身体的轻微抽搐传遍Murphy全身，双腿不由自主地夹起——Murphy恶作剧一般在Connor的腹股沟来回移动手中的冰块，Connor抱住了他的头在他耳边呻吟。  
“这他妈的很爽吧？”Murphy坏笑起来，他的手没停下过戏弄Connor，过了会儿他开始舔Connor的耳朵，Connor的身体很明显地僵直了。  
Connor有些困难地告诉Murphy：“到床上去。”他等Murphy收回他的手就撑住身体站了起来，没走两步就和Murphy推搡在一起落在了离他们最近的一张床上，Murphy拎住他兄弟的肩膀把他往床中间提，然后迅速地压在上面，又湿又冷的手指在Connor的身上乱跑。  
Connor找到了Murphy的腰，他把手搭在那儿用力地吮吻Murphy，手滑上Murphy的腰背按得他们俩贴合得更紧，Murphy抓着自己的阴茎就往Connor的腿中间挤，他摸到了位置直接插了进去，代价就是Connor的一脚：“你他妈的慢点……！”  
“你才他妈的慢点……”Murphy压住力量惊人的Connor的腿，“别他妈的像个疯婆子一样踢我！”  
Connor满脸痛苦地抡起了拳头，Murphy抬起上半身躲开，他掰着Connor的腿退开一点儿自己的身体又向前推进，Connor的拳无力地落到自己的肚子上，他大口喘气，然后边丝丝抽气边抖抖索索地圈住自己的阴茎。  
Murphy撑开Connor的身体，他伏在Connor身上亲吻他的嘴唇和脖子，手握住了Connor的手抽动，Connor吃痛的声音里夹杂着呻吟——或许是呻吟里夹杂着吃痛的声音，他的声调跟随着Murphy身体的动作，甚至就连他的呼吸都和Murphy同步了。  
Murphy喘得很大声；Connor的身体里热得让他想不起来冰块的感觉，他时不时收紧的身体让Murphy的大脑一片空白。他咬着牙顶到最深处，Connor发出难以控制的叫声，但Murphy永远没法弄明白Connor到底是想说他很够了还是远远没够。  
“见鬼……Murph、能不能你他妈的快点儿……”Connor有点语无伦次，这又是Murphy没法弄明白的一句话——他搞不懂Connor说的到底是让他动快点儿还是快点结束。  
Murphy咕哝着摇动身体，Connor的双腿勾在他身上就像一对钳子，Murphy抚摸过他肌肉紧绷的大腿，手指缠住了Connor的腰，相互贴合的身体磨蹭得快要生出火来，Murphy闭起双眼倒在Connor的身上，他的兄弟紧得让他发疼。  
他鲁莽地进入又退出，Connor越来越无法抑制大声呻吟，他按住Murphy的后脑勺把他的嘴按在自己的嘴上，含混不清的呢喃混合着杂乱的喘息在两人之间交换，Connor抬高了自己的下半身让Murphy进入得更深，那要求无比迫切。  
Murphy觉得他全身的血液都聚集在自己的两腿之间并挤进了Connor的身体里，他喘着粗气用盖尔语问：“准备好了没？”  
“是的，没有——真他妈的见鬼……”接着Connor混乱的用词被他的喊声打断，Murphy还没彻底从他身体里脱离就射了出来，Connor近乎本能地将他从床上蹬了下去，等他回过神来的时候发现他射在了自己手里，他的老二也很给面子地又疼了起来，好吧，不排除刚才那是快感盖过了痛感。  
Murphy呻吟着爬到床边，抱住Connor的腿翻上了床，他揉着自己的腰胯——正是这里刚才遭到了Connor的无情打击——挤到Connor边上，勾住他的脖子，手指揉捏着Connor的乳头，而Connor也毫不留情地用手肘撞击Murphy的腰肋。  
Murphy破天荒地没有对Connor的袭击还以颜色，他一点儿都不觉得腻味地扒住Connor和他缠在一起，手指不安分地沿着Connor的腹肌线滑到他软下来的老二上轻轻揉弄。  
“只不过小了点而已，”Murphy的另一只手探摸过Connor的嘴唇，他甚至触到了Connor的舌头，“没必要动怒，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
Connor喘息未定，但他依然几乎是不屑地哼了一声。  
“咱们明天走着瞧——你是被插的那个。”


End file.
